1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a wide sidewall of a mold for continuous casting, in particular, for thin slab continuous casting devices, wherein the wide sidewall is forged from a preferably cylindrical copper blank and has a curved widened area or funnel area extending from the upper edge and tapering to the sides and in the downward direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Open-ended molds are used for the continuous casting of slab and are comprised of two wide sidewalls and two narrow sidewalls. Open-ended molds whose wide sidewalls have, at least over a portion of their width and height, a widened area are used, in particular, for casting thin slabs and steel strips.
For producing such wide sidewalls comprised of copper different methods are known, for example, forming under tensile conditions or forming under combination of tensile and compressive conditions or rolling. From German patent document DE 42 33 729 A1 it is known to provide a bottom die with a forming surface for receiving the wide sidewall of the mold. The bottom die has coordinated therewith a pressure plate which has numerous pressure screws with foot plates whose surfaces together define the pressure surface and work the mold plate.
These manufacturing possibilities are as complicated and require as high a labor and material expenditure as a forging process of the aforementioned kind performed as an experiment. The cylindrical copper blanks which are formed in this process to a wedge-shaped copper plate have a great blank weight because of the dimensions required for forging-technological processing and require five hot-forging steps and six partial cold-hammering steps.